


Soft Day

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief is having a soft day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: It's a hard life but there are some very soft days" [Cosy Sheridan, 'Too Much Time']

For reasons that need exploring at this juncture, Dief is in New York. 

He was snuggling with Bear in Bear's dog bed. Bear was so warm and soft that Dief dozed off and on and Bear slept. He pressed his nose into Bear's fur and breathed deeply the smell of the city.

New York might look like Chicago, large buildings stood tall and the ground was more concrete than grass, but they didn't smell alike. Chicago smelled like spice and warm stones while New York smelled cool and crisp.

He wished that he could hear so he could hear Bear's heart beat, but tried not to think about it too much.

It was a soft day and no one was softer than Bear. He often wondered why Beta Benton hated softness, softness was greatness (as Spiky Ray would say).

Bear woke up and stretched so that his rump was in the air. Dief just watched, the curve of that rump was delightful.

Bear brushed his nose against Dief's.

'Breakfast?' Bear asked.

'Oh, yes,' Dief said because what kind of alpha wold would he be if he didn't have breakfast with his mate.

They got off the dog bed and walked to the food room. Dief stopped by Alpha Harold's and Beta John's sleeping room.

The room was illuminated by the morning sun. Yellow light fell on wooden floors and shown onto light blue walls. There was large bed in the middle of the room that Beta John and Alpha Harold were laying on.

Beta John was sleeping on top of Alpha Harold and Alpha Harold was running his fingers through Beta John's head fur.

As Dief walked to the food room his tail wagged.

It looked like Dief wasn't the only one having a soft day. They certainly deserved it.


End file.
